custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sovek StarRunner
Sovek is a mechanical being who is very skilled in swordsmanship and athletics with a very checkered past. History Not much is known about where he was built from but what was confirmed is that he was built by Sovoku in his image under the orders of Spirax. Originally built to become a highly skilled assassin and work for the dark hunters, he was one of the best of his time. But then another scientist later created a cyber genetic assassin that would outmatch Sovek in almost every situation. Because of the superior model he was planed to be destroyed, but then plans were changed to release him to have his own free will, he was sent to Geartus, a far away city where they would never need to worry about him again. Life in Gertus Sovek was accepted with open arms into the city as a citizen where he met his new companion, Being Form. The scientists of the town were fascinated by his armor and so they tested it to find out that it was a prototype armor known as S.H.E.L.L. armor. This kind of armor was created by Sovoku and was known to never shatter under any force. With this in mind they employed Sovek and Being Form to explore places that were far to dangerous for anyone else to explore, such as ancient ruins. With all the treasures they brought back Gertus became a popular tourist attraction due to all the idols they would bring back. Life as a Dark Hunter/The awakening Sovek at first was hated by all the other Dark Hunters and was commonly known as "Punching Bag" because of how all the other hunters when training would focus on him almost exclusively if he was also training. The blows from the others would normally kill but because of his S.H.E.L.L. armor he would never die. This caused all the other hunters to stop beating on him because what the use of trying to kill someone when you can't ever kill them? Sovek was successful at killing key targets but would flinch sometimes causing the target to get away. Despite being programmed to assassinate he had some compassion and mercy deep inside him that made him feel "alive". Because of this they made a larger and improved model that had double the efficiency that sovek had, most importantly it never flinched at killing its target. And thus Sovek was decommissioned from service and was planned to be destroyed, but Sovoku pleaded that his creation can still live but just simply wipe the memory from him. After his memory was wiped he was relocated to Gertus to never be seen by the Dark Hunters again. Abilities Sovek was granted 2 passive powers by Vahi Nui which allow him to remember information when he goes back and forth in time regardless of his physical form. The other is if he gets a lethal wound he can travel back in time, pull up a new body, and get back into the fight unscathed. But in order for this to happen he must be near Vahi Nui. His physical abilities come from the Ancient Twin Blades of Speed, which grant the user heighten strength, speed, and stamina. If enough willpower is forced into the blades it can cause the user to life something as heavy as an airship and throw it.The blades can supply anyone with enough speed to outrun a Kane-Ra Bull, and enough stamina to dodge missiles and run at a sprint for hours on end without rest. Being a mechanical being, Sovek houses many other ability that can be downloaded or manually installed, such as: The Adaptability Core: During battle, Sovek will constantly scan the target for patterns in their attacks and auto block or parry upon finding a full pattern. Void Capacitor: Sovek can see "voids" that are invisible to most eyes. Upon entering a void, he will be granted special Shadow Armor that can be worn indefinitely. If worn for too long, Soveks sanity will go up and may result in a short circuit. Reserve Generator: If all power is lost suddenly, the reserve generator will bring back the previous amount of energy back into his body. This can only work if all power is lost at one time. Ionizer Distributor: '''Sovek is immune to being completely paralyzed from any ion weapons or sources, will instead slow Sovek's movements down. '''Willpower unit: Alows Sovek to store and use Willpower if needed. System Shift: Sovek can move his inner systems to other locations inside of his body to move them away from harm. (If he was to get struck in the core he can move it out of the way to prevent damage.) This does not work with any "skeleton" structures. (He can't move any of his "skeleton") Trivial * Sovek owns a large and very durable Exo Toa that was built by Being Form for him, which is used to clear out any deadly creatures in a temple or to lift things that are even too heavy for himself. * During his time as a Dark Hunter he owned some shadow armor that would make the user channel his anger into the armor to make it more durable and withstand more attacks * Despite being mechanical, water and electricity don't seem to affect him